Letters
by Reallybreakyourleg
Summary: Draco Malfoy writes letters from Hogwarts to Harry during the war.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter universe. JK Rowling and her people do.

Author's note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorite-d my first story! I really appreciate it.

Letters

Dear Potter,

Hello. This is Draco Malfoy. Don't burn this.

Of course, you burning this would be contingent on me actually sending you this letter. So let's not kid ourselves here. I am never going to send you this letter.

And you, Potter, are never going to do what everyone says you are. You are not going to burst through the doors of this school and save us.

You are also not going to give a damn when I die. Yes, I fully expect to die. The Dark Lord has taken up residence in my house, and I am the Death Eater who failed to do what he was told. It should happen any day now.

Everyone thinks that you'll come. That we will all be saved. By a scrawny specky git. I feel oh so confident in that happening.

You left. You left and everyone still expects you to come back to Hogwarts and defeat the Dark Lord. And for some stupid reason, I can't help hoping you will.

That's right Potter, for once I want you to succeed in something. Isn't it funny, how I'm always on the opposite side of whatever you are doing? To be honest, I don't think I am, this time.

But that still won't make you look me in the eyes. According to you, I am 'the wrong sort'. But don't worry, Potter.

I think I am too.

Malfoy


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Potter,

Where the hell are you, anyway? Your fans are most disappointed that you have not turned up. Longbottom gets his ass handed to him almost every day, and that Creevy kid keeps having to spend long hours with Carrow. The male one. It doesn't bode well. Your little Dumbledore's Army is trying to make a stand it seems, but their numbers are low.

School has taken a most macabre turn. We torture, we learn about torture, we torture some more. Crabbe seems to enjoy it. It's really the only thing he's been good at, ever. Goyle still isn't good at anything except eating. He reminds me of Weasley in that regard. The male one.

In regards to the female one, she and Dean Thomas have struck up quite the romance. I'm sure she'll tell you when she sees you. How she's madly in love with Thomas and can't get enough, and that you all should just stay friends. Or she'll ditch him like she has before and you can live happily ever after and have three kids and name them all after Dumbledore. I hope you don't do that, it'd be horribly cliched. And you've never done the expected before.

About Dumbledore...I take it you know what happened, at least some of it. You were following me around quite a lot. And I don't think it was because you were madly in love with me. I am a Death Eater, and I was trying to kill Dumbledore.

But I couldn't go through with it. Shocker, I failed again. And then Snape stepped in. And he finished the job. And we ran, and you followed us, but didn't reach me in time.

Just put it on my tab.

Malfoy


	3. Chapter 3

Potter,

Well that was odd, seeing you at my house. You looked even uglier than normal. It was lucky you did too, or I wouldn't have been able to lie like that. It was the least I could do.

Funny, wasn't it, that your friends didn't clinch it? My father must have seen that lot at least five very memorable times, and he didn't think, hey, it's Potter's friends, so that must mean...I am beginning to realize Potter, that my father is not the most clever man. I hope Granger's alright. My aunt is not the most kind woman. Or the most sane.

The one thing I had to lord over you was the fact that I have a family and you don't. I'm not terribly proud, anymore. I didn't want any of you hurt. Especially not you.

Because...obviously because you have to save our sorry asses from the Dark Lord. No arguments, Potter. For once in your life use your freakish luck and help us. Get me out of here Potter. I don't want to be on the top only because you ran off and died on me. Actually, I don't want to be on the top at all. Try to take care of yourself. And Weasley, because I'm sure you'd be insufferable if you lost him.

Malfoy


	4. Chapter 4

Do you know what I've just heard, Potter? I've just heard Terry Boot come into the Great Hall crowing about you _breaking_ _into_ _Gringotts_, then escaping on a _dragon_. Now surely, Potter, he is mistaken. Because surely, Potter, you are not so thickheaded as to think that this will not get you hunted down and killed.

I get Crucio'ed every day Potter. I must pay for mine and my father's failures. I am beaten, and I am whipped, and I will die at some point in the near future, because no one cares enough to keep me alive. And none of that compares to the pain I feel when I think of you out there risking your neck for stupid reasons.

Aren't you tired of fighting, Potter? Because I am.


	5. Chapter 5

You came.

I never imagined you would but...I hoped. You are an idiot Potter, but you strode into the Great Hall and I felt so relieved. And then we followed you, and you saved my life.

How much do I owe you now, Potter?

It was horrible. No matter how much I hate you I can't help it. I didn't want you to die. I'll never want you to die. I tried to stop Crabbe from killing you.

I have never felt so much rage toward a person in my life.

You could have died saving me. And for once you really looked at me. I didn't care if I died then. But I thought maybe I could live a little while longer. And I could apologize for everything. And maybe we could have a truce.

Because I realized why I've been so worried about you, and why I've always wanted your approval, and why I hated Crabbe for trying to hurt you and your friends. And it's not because I'm madly in love with boy Weasley.

It's because I could have died content in the Room of Requirement with you finally meeting my eyes. I have other letters, and I'll actually send you those also. Because people who are in love with other people do foolhardy things. And people who are in love with Harry Potter just don't care if they're being foolhardy.


End file.
